Those Little Seeds in the Watermelon
by We Don't Do Rhyming
Summary: A random little one-shot about watermelon, growing up, and how fast time goes by. Before you realize it, your best friends have grown up and slipped away, yet you still call them in times of crisis. We're uploading this to celebrate the end of summer. Enjoy it while it's there! Auslly. Not much else to say, so...


**AN: This is a little one-shot Miranda and I thought of while eating watermelon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Flowers are unicorns,**

**Puppies are refrigerators.**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And we don't do rhyming.**

**Those Little Seeds in the Watermelon**

**3****rd**** person **

**Note- for this first part, the gang is thirteen.**

You might wonder what group of kids in the right mind would eat watermelon out in the rain. While this is true for most people, no person who lived the small town of Marino, Florida, looked twice as Ally Dawson, Austin Moon, Dez Fisher and Trish De La Rosa munched their watermelon one rainy Saturday in April.

And so they sat in the rain, munching contentedly at their respective slices of watermelon, when Dez spit a watermelon seed. It clattered into a pot strategically set seven feet away.

"Seven feet!" He hollered, jumping up so he could run over and examine the pot.

"That's a new record for the group!" Austin exclaimed, joining his red-haired companion to examine the pot.

"IN YOUR FACE, TRISH!" Dez yelled gleefully at Trish, who held the group's previous record of six feet, six inches. In response, Trish calmly stood up to walk over and punched Dez in the arm.

Staying out of the commotion, Ally continued to eat her watermelon slice and wondered how this group of thirteen-year-olds had ever become friends. The fact that she had friends at all was a bit of a stretch, but being friends with these three? These kids were some of the most popular kids in the school, and she was well… she wasn't. Ally thanked her lucky stars each day that she had them.

Noticing that she had stopped listening to the conversation, Ally tuned back in just in time to hear Dez say, "And that is how refrigerators and puppies are technically related."

"Wait, what?" Ally frowned, confused on how that subject had turned up.

"That's what I'm saying!" Austin exclaimed, turning towards Ally. "See, Ally agrees that it's actually _kittens _that are related to refrigerators. Don't you, Ally?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow in Ally's direction.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Ally stated, still kind of confused.

"Yeah, she's confused on why you bozos would think kittens and puppies are related to refrigerators when it's obviously parrots." Trish interjected, exasperated.

"I don't think that's it either." Ally explained, setting her piece of watermelon back onto her plate. "I'm really asking how you guys got onto the topic of refrigerators."

"Oh. Well…" Austin turned around. "How _did _we get onto the topic of refrigerators?" He asked Trish and Dez.

"I don't really remember." Dez admitted.

"Me either." Trish agreed.

"Okay... So." Ally began, trying to start a conversation.

"So…" Dez repeated.

"So…" Trish echoed, also unwilling to start a conversation.

"So… How's life?" Austin said, throwing an arm around Ally, who started a little when he did that, but recovered in time to give a mild retort.

"It's… life-ey." She said, ending lamely.

"That's the best you could come up with? Really, Ally?" Trish chuckled.

"Whatever. Just keep eating your watermelon." Ally commanded, before going inside to get another slice.

Dez, Trish and Austin looked after their friend, smiling a little.

"I'm glad we have her," Austin commented suddenly, breaking the silence. "For such a great person, she doesn't have many friends."

Trish and Dez nodded, slightly stunned by Austin's deepness.

Of course, when Ally returned, they all went back to normal, smiling and joking and eating their watermelon.

When the day was over and the watermelon all eaten, everyone walked back to their homes. And on the way, Ally thought happily, _I hope this never ends. _

And in her mind, it never did. In her mind, the group stayed thirteen forever, happy and optimistic and spitting watermelon seeds into pots and being themselves. In her mind, that's all she could see…

But even the happiest reality becomes a distant memory eventually.

**Three years later**

Despite the fact that none of them had talked to Ally for a long time, all three of her friends came from wherever they were to be with her, bringing whatever they had been holding when they got the call with them. Austin brought an electric guitar, Trish was clutching a cupcake, and Dez had a stuffed rabbit and a watermelon.

They all came to Ally's house, whereupon they found Ally sitting on the front porch with her elbows on her knees and her hands cupping her chin. She was gazing out at something in the distance. She looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps, blinked a few times, and then gave a forced little smile to the three people in front of her.

"Thanks for being here, guys," Ally muttered. "I just got the news, and I felt like you were my closest friends, even though we haven't talked in years, and… I don't even know what to say now." She continued, rambling slightly.

"Ally… I'm so sorry about this." Trish said sympathetically, plopping down next to Ally on the step. "Cupcake?" She offered, holding out her cupcake. However, she drew it back after seeing that she had mushed it while sprinting to Ally's house.

"You don't have to be sorry," Ally breathed deeply, going back to staring in the distance. "It just sucks that it's happening."

"I still can't believe you're moving," Austin lamented, setting his guitar carefully at his feet before sitting on the other side of Ally. Dez sat on the other side of Austin, still clutching the rabbit and watermelon.

"_Might _be moving. But, yeah, there's a ninety percent chance that I'll be in China by the end of the month." Ally sighed, examining her fingernails. Her eyes then slid to Dez, who was still clutching the watermelon.

"Just like old times, huh?" Ally forced a tight-lipped smile, nodding at the watermelon.

"Oh, yeah!" Dez said, turning the watermelon over in his hands.

"Come on, bozo. We're going inside to cut it." Trish rolled her eyes as she dragged Dez into Ally's house by the ear, leaving Austin and Ally to hear the chorus of "ow's" coming from Dez.

After a brief silence, Austin picked up his guitar case, unlatching it to take out his guitar. "Ally, before you go, I wrote you a little song."

"_Might _go," she reminded him, her heart not really in it. "But anyway, lay this song on me."

"Well," Austin breathed, "Here goes nothing." With that, he began singing.

"_Last summer we met._

_We started as friends._

_I can't tell you how it all happen._

_Then autumn – it came._

_We were never the same._

_Those nights – everything felt like magic._

_And I wonder if you miss me too._

_If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say_

_If I saw you today?_

_Would you let it all crumble to pieces?_

_'Cause I know that I should_

_Forget you if I could_

_I can't yet for so many reasons._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you._

_I think about you, you you, you you._

_How long 'til I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_If all we are is just a moment,_

_Don't forget me cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself._

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh._

_I think about you. Ooh._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you." _***1**

Aly stared at Austin, mesmerized. Who knew he could sing like that? Well, actually, she did know he could sing like that, but Ally thought Austin couldn't write songs. What happened?

"Did you like it?" He asked nervously, placing the guitar in the case.

"I loved it!" Ally said excitedly, momentarily forgetting about the (potential) move.

"Thanks." He blushed. "Took me forever to write it."

"Who's it about?" she asked.

"It's about… well, it's about…" Austin trailed off, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "It's about you." He blurted out quickly, then stared at Ally for her reaction.

It took me Ally minute to process that. She'd liked him for years, but we'd always been wave-when-we-pass-each-other-in-the-hallway kind of friends. When had he changed his mind?

"I like you too." she smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall for you, I swear, it just sort of happ—wait, what?' Austin said, clearly surprised.

"I don't know, I just… when I see you, I just… Don't know how to describe what I'm feeling." Ally struggled for words. Usually, she knew exactly what to say, so being at a loss for words was really awkward and frustrating.

"Same here." Austin offered Ally a small smile. She glanced up and down his form. He looked so much more grown-up now; the look in his eyes was less childish, he didn't make fart jokes every five seconds, he had grown into his features… how had the thirteen-year-old she used to know turned into this teenage boy she didn't recognize?

A few seconds later, Trish and Dez burst out with some watermelon slices. They all sat and ate in silence until Trish spit a seed.

"I'd estimate about seven feet." She smirked. Not one to be outdone, Dez spit a seed.

"Seven and a half!" He called. Austin spit another seed.

"Eight!" He called. Finally, everyone looked at Ally expectantly. She took a deep breath and spit her seed.

"Nine!" She crowed in delight.

"Nice!" Dez high-fived.

Everyone was light-hearted and happy for a moment. Then, Ally's phone rang, and their joy was extinguished immediately. Ally, trying not to cry, picked up her phone.

"Hey, dad." Ally said, her voice grim. She listened anxiously as her dad talked. As he kept talking, her face gradually brightened, to a point that she was practically glowing by the time he finished. "Yes! Thank you so much, dad!" She hung up, eyes shining as she turned to her friends.

"He didn't have to change jobs!" she screamed excitedly. "I'm staying!" Her friends cheered and they all jumped up to hug each other. Trish even hugged Dez, which meant she must've been pretty excited.

Austin hugged Ally, and she threw her arms around him. They lingered for a second though, hesitating to pull out of each other's arms.

But the great thing was; now they had all the time in the world to figure each other out.

**AN: *1: Do not own this song.**

**Sorry the ending was so unrealistic and cheesy. We just couldn't help ourselves. :p**

**We hope you enjoyed! If you did, shoot us a review!**

**If you're interested in reading any of our other stories, we currently only have one other, but we'll be updating more one-shots and multi-chapters soon. We'll be uploading a schedule onto our profile soon!**

**Luffles, Miranda and Sunsets**


End file.
